Leaving Rosewood
by ScoutFinch97
Summary: The girls have graduated and are all going to college. Aria is going to Seattle and meets an old friend. Sorry i'm awfull at summaries. Just please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

As she finished packing everything up in boxes she realised something. All her life was in these boxes, when she'd leave in an hour or so she had no reason to ever come back.

Her parents had gotten back together and decided they need a fresh start last year. They were now living in New England. Mike had gone with them, he'd had no reason to stay. But Aria... she'd wanted to finish her senior year with her friends; Spencer, Hanna and Emily. She'd moved in with Spencer's family as they had more than enough spare rooms.

Of course she'd missed her parents, but she felt it was for the best. They all needed space.

But now they've all graduated, she could finally leave Rosewood for good.

Hanna has already packed up and moves to New York. She got an internship at Vogue.

Emily left for Arizona last week. She scored a swimming scholarship. Her parents were so proud.

And Spencer... Well she's gone Ivy. She left for Dartmouth 3 days ago. She deserves it. Damn she was always the brains of the group.

That left her... She was the only one left. _There is no-one left to say good bye to _she thought as she loaded the final box in her trunk. Only as she look down to close in did she realise what that final box contained.

It was all the memories she had of _him. _The only man she has ever fallen for. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she remembered the first time she'd ever met him.

_As she stepped inside that musty old bar she'd realised how different America was to Iceland._

_The bars there were warm, homely. There was always a crowd of regular in the dark back corner debating some insignificant issue, laughing and cheering as they did._

_But here... it was deserted. A song she'd never heard before paying faintly in the background. As she sat on the wooden bar stool, she saw the old poster._

_MISSING_

_It was safe to assume she was past missing. She took a deep breath and order a cheeseburger, wondering whether or not she could stomach it._

_She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a husky voice. "You alright down there"._

_She turned slowly to see the face that matched the voice. He was handsome to say the least. He had dark hair with bushy curls, and deep blue eyes that were mesmerising. He was tall, and muscular in a subtle way but they were definitely there. He was beautiful._

"_I'm a bit jet-lagged... just got back from Europe." She replied, casually._

"_Where in Europe?" he'd asked eagerly._

"_Iceland" she replied with a little more interest. _

"_I spent some time in Reykjavik on my way to Amsterdam, great city" he added. She was surprised, he seemed open and real. _

_They talked for a while. She'd discovered that he'd just graduated from Hollis, and was going to teach. She always thought of being a teacher. When he'd asked her, her major, she slightly panicked before stuttering that she was leaning towards English. She felt bad for letting him believe she was older, but they had so much in common, she never felt a connection like it before. _

_She'd never really dated many guys, before Iceland. She'd gone through phases trying to discover herself, boys found her strange. But in Iceland everything changed. She'd found her inner voice and confidence. So now as he led her towards the toilet she didn't feel nervous... but more ... intrigued. As soon as the door closed he took he face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She could tell it was not just her who felt this connection. In one fluid movement he lifted he and hoisted her on the counter top without braking the kiss. Their mouths were moving as one, whereas their tongues seemed to be battling for domination. _

At the time neither of them had realised the complexity of their relationship. He was just Ezra and she was Aria. It wasn't until the next day everything changed, she though to herself as she got into her car. As she pulled off she thought about him and how wrong their relationship was.

The next day she'd found out that he was her teacher! MR FITZ! She was horrified but neither of them could deny their feelings for long. Even though it was wrong they'd dated secretly for 2 years before they were discovered.

* * *

It was horrible. A had texted her father with a photo of them kissing with a caption saying "Is this the extracurricular activity your daughter's encouraged to do. Alas like father like daughter."

He'd gone straight to the police. They barged straight in to Ezra's apartment while we were together and arrested him. I still remember how I'd clung to him refusing to let go, how the police forcefully ripped me of him and dragged his down the stairs of his apartment to the police car. I'd screamed after him. His last words were "I love you Aria, remember that".

At first my father was furious because he thought Ezra had forced me, but after I'd explained everything, attempting to make him see sense, he was purely livid with me.

My mother on the other hand was merely confused. She didn't understand our relationship but she'd chosen to accept the past. I moved in with her for a couple of months, but then were both decided to move back home. Little did I know that my parents had planned to move to New England for a _fresh start_. So after a lot of persuading I moved in with Spencer for my senior year.

But Ezra... he left me. As we had never slept together and I refused to press charges he was advised to leave. His family disowned him after they were informed of what he'd done. Ashamed of him. I went to see him when he was released, and he told me the officials had advised him to leave. And even though he loved me he agreed it was best, but he promised he'd be back for me. I'd begged him not to but even I knew he was right. The day he left he wrote me a letter.

The letter that now causes tears to stream down my cheeks as smear my mascara. To crack holes in my perfect facade.

This is what I thought of as I drove away saying my final goodbyes to my home.

* * *

3 weeks later.

Washington was ... different. She was living in Seattle now an would be attending the university in the Fall. But she was used to the small suburban town, not the big city. Even in Iceland she had never been completely at ease with the cities. But this was why she moved here... wasn't it? She moved here because it was different, it was new, it was... change.

She blocked out the main reason why, which was _he_ had said this was one of the places he'd dreamed of living. Next to California of course but she didn't fancy that.

She pondered over all this as she queued in the local coffee shop. When she finally got her black coffee she sat at the secluded table in the corner where no-one would bother her as she read. So she sat quietly and read her favourite book (to kill a mockingbird). She was at the part where Tom Robinson has just been found guilty when she heard a familiar voice curse as he spilt his coffee.

Sirens went off in her head as she realised her dreams had come true. As she glanced up in shock her eyes met his.

_Ezra _she thought.


	2. Same Place

**A.N: Hey sorry this chapter's so short, i was trying to set the emotions for when they talk again. Sorry it's rubbish. If anyone has any ideas for when the tak please review. Please R&R- even if it's bad. Thanks! **

* * *

She had never felt so many emotions before; happiness, anger, hurt, joy and fear.

She couldn't believe he had actually moved here. It was what she'd always hoped, but for him to be here, just 10 feet away from her after all these years was... surreal.

When she dreamed of this moment she had imagined them racing into each other's arms, but now all she could do was sit there, dazed. _It was really him. _

She was filled with bliss, and then she really took in what she saw. His hair was longer and curlier – she really liked it- but apart from that he hadn't changed. He was still her Ezra.

Although right now a look of confusion covered his face, she could tell whether this was good or bad...

**

* * *

**

EZRA'S POINT OF VIEW

He had just taken his coffee when he'd notice the love of his life was sitting in the corner. He couldn't believe it. Instinctively he'd dropped his coffee, scolding the women next to him. He gave her his genuine apologies but all he could think was _Aria._

After all his longing he was near enough to talk to her, yet all he wanted to do was run. He was a coward, now and then. Back then he had written his goodbyes in a letter rather than tell her face to face. It had broken his heart to do it, but deep down he knew he'd had to. Because if she'd asked him to stay with those pleading eyes he knew he would have instantly cracked.

So now all he wanted to do was run out of that door, as he knew she must hate him for it. He couldn't take the thing she'd surely call him, not from the woman he loved.

Although now he knew he'd have to speak to her, so he looked deeply at her face to see how she felt.

She looked... happy. But how could that be, did she still... like him. Oh how he hoped so. Although you know what they say about hope. _Oh well, _he thought, as he took the painful step towards her.

**

* * *

**

ARIA'S POINT OF VIEW

_Shit _he thought, _he's coming over._ She's not prepared; she hadn't the clue what to say. I mean what does one say in her situation. Fast thinking was never her strong point, that was all Spencer, oh how she prayed for her friends right now.

"A-Aria..." he stuttered in that husky tone, that brings butterflies to my stomach.

"Ezra..." I replied weakly, trying to find my voice.


	3. First Words

**Hey i know it's another short one and i'm really sorry. School has been really busy. But I promise to update short chapters regularly. As always pease leave me your opinion as i'd love to hear it. Also im gonna start the next chapter in aria's pov so if anyone has any ideas on how she should feel, please review. THANK YOU PLEASE R&R!

* * *

**

EZRA'S POV

Have you ever been in a situation with an awkward silence before? Well that was nothing compared to this.

_Ezra..._ she had said. He couldn't believe he still got that rush when she said his name. He loved the way her lips shaped my name. And he was pretty positive that he ...he loved her.

He'd tried to block it out, but it was true, he'd never moved on. Sure, he may have dated other girls but, none of them compared to Aria. She was... his.

As he thought about everything he realised she was waiting expectantly for him to speak. But when he tried to form the words there was a lump in his throat blocking them.

"You're here..." he finally choked.

"Observant" She replied casually, and he chuckled, though he could tell in was all a front. "I was accepted into Seattle. So here I am."

"Here you are." He retorted in his far away voice. All he could think was, she was here for good. Not just visiting. Hopefully they could be friends, and then, who knows. Oh how he longed for who knows.

"So are you going to sit?" her words dragged him from his thoughts.

"Yes, yes of course" he said as he sat awkwardly. He thought he heard a sigh of relief, although he couldn't be sure.

"So what are you doing here? I mean you always said you'd wanted to visit but..." she asked, as she smiled at him knowingly.

What did she mean? Was that why she'd moved here? Because he'd said he'd wanted to visit? He was unsure, though that was what she implied. To be completely honest, he was shocked; she spoke so lightly, _although _he thought _maybe he should prepare himself for what was to come._

"Well, as you know I have always admired Seattle, so when there was a job opening at a local school, I applied, and here I am."

"Do you like your classes, are they nice to teach?" she asked eagerly.

He weighed out the question before answering. "They're... tolerable. It's a prep school, so it seems as if I'm in a class full of Spencers." They both chuckled. "There is no raw talent like you had, it is all too over thought for me. They don't write what they feel."

Only as he finished speaking did he realise he'd been staring down at the table. So he hesitantly glanced up, only to find her with a more reserved expression. He realised that the past may be a touchy subject.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey it another short one so i'm sorry, but currently writing next chapter so should be up later today. Please R&R. This chapter is a bit rubbish so i'm sorry. please give your ideas. Thanks.**

* * *

ARIA'S POINT OF VIEW

Everything had been going so well until she'd brought up school. Why did she do that? Does she enjoy torturing herself? As soon as she'd said it she'd close up. Instead of giving away her emotions, she'd reserved herself. And now as she looked into his sympathetic eyes, she realised that he had noticed.

"Well, at least there's no havoc in the classroom there." She replied, she knew it was a lame statement.

"And no romances" he laughed nervously, and at that she winced. Though she could tell he was just testing the waters.

"I-I'm sorry, that was too soon, for me as well." He apologised.

"It's okay, honestly" she lied. She felt the need to hide her feeling, what if he doesn't feel the same. She could take rejection again. So she decided to dive into the deep end.

"Why did you do it? Leave, just like that?" she asked, with seething anger in her voice.

She observed the shock cover his face. It would have been amusing, if she wasn't so angry.

"I-I" he took a deep breath, preparing himself, before looking up to face her expectant glare. "Honestly, I was a coward. I was weak and scared; I didn't know what to do. But I knew I had to leave Rosewood. So that's what I did. And I've regretted it every day since."

"You-you left me, you didn't even say goodbye. You wrote me a goddamn letter Ezra. That is a whole lot worse than cowardly, that's just mean. Ending it like that, it ... it..." she trailed off running out of steam. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He reached out to comfort her, to hold her hand, but she pulled away from his touch.

"I'm sor-" he tried but she cut him off.

"No" she said, rising to leave. "You don't get to comfort me. You- you caused this, all of this. I hate you." She screamed those last words, before racing out of the coffee shop. She knew they weren't true but she wanted to hurt him, like he hurt her.

As she left she realised that everyone had turned to gawked at them. But she didn't care she just kept running, until she reached her car. There she broke down in tears in the front seat. Hurt that Ezra hadn't followed her.

**EZRA'S POV**

He just stood there, frozen. He was too distraught to move. He was a complete and utter idiot, he'd had the girl of his dreams just a foot away from him and once again... he'd blown it.

_She hated him_. The thought caused a lone tear to roll down his cheek. As he analysed the past minutes in him mind he realised that the busy coffee shop was silent. When he looked around he noticed that all eyes were on him and Aria was nowhere to be seen. And with that last thought he ran out in search for her.

* * *

**A.N: Again i'm so sorry is so short but please leave me your thoughts so that i can improve in later chapters. Thanks**


	5. Memories

**A.N: Hey i know its short but i write in bursts on imagination whenever i can, so again i'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is to enlighten us on what happened to Aria after Ezra left. I hope you like. If you don't review and please tell me why. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**

**ARIA'S POV**

There she was, bawling her eyes out in her car. As she had done numerous times before, and like the other times, it was because of _him._

_How was it possible he could still make her feel like this?_ He left her. He didn't say goodbye, he obviously didn't care. Yes, he'd just apologised because back then he was scared, but that is no explanation. It was just humiliating, everyone watching her breakdown, all over again. _Had she learnt nothing from her experience?_ When he left, the word got around school that they had been dating. She'd had SLUT painted on her locker. People laughed at her expense, everyone turned to look at her a point when she walked down the halls. And the sad thing was that it was her own brother who spread the rumours. That's why he wanted to leave. He didn't want to be seen with the outcast. If she hadn't had he friends she doesn't know whether she would have gotten through. Her parents saw what it did to her and that's why they wanted to move. They'd said it was _for the best_. But she had refused to leave, because she wanted to finish high school with her friends, or at least that's what she told them.

The real reason, _what if her comes to find her?_ She had deluded herself into thinking her was coming back for her. She had developed a self destructive behaviour, which at one point nearly lost her, her life

_Flashback_

_Here she was lying on her bed in her guest room at Spencer's place. She knew she was just torturing herself, but she couldn't help it she didn't want to forget him. So she lay there for hours listen to The Fray Happiness on loop and looking through the box of his things which he'd left her, along with the letter. The letter had been stained with his tears when she received it, but now it was sopping with hers. On her bed was the tie she had bought him for their first date, his short stories, and a picture they had had taken on that date. _

_They look so happy then, it was hard to believe that that was just a year ago, so much had changed. She tore he eyes away from that to see his poem, B26. She had memorised the words, but right know she didn't want to think about them. Those words were lies, if he truly loved her he would have stayed, fought for her. And with that thought she knocked everything off her bed, just to land on the carpet with a thump. She was struggling to see, as the tears were gushing. She took another gulp of Smirnoff. And too many drinks later she passed out on the floor, _Happiness was never mine to hold_, __was the last thing she had heard_.

_End Flashback_

She had been very lucky that night. If Spencer hadn't arrived home from Toby's an hour early... then she might not be here now. The doctors had told her that she had missed death by the skin of her teeth. After that she'd been forced to see a counsellor, and of course it did nothing for her reputation.

She was so caught up in her dreadful memories that she didn't see him approaching and jumped when he tapped the passenger window. "Aria... please let me explain."

And with that put the key in the ignition and went to drive off...But not before he jumped inside. "Ezra! What do you think you're doing!" she screamed at him. Though, she didn't turn to face him, with her tear stained cheeks.

"I _need _to talk to you" he told her fervently. The passion and anger in his voice blew her away.

"Fine" she snapped "You talk, I'll drive." She said as she put her foot on the pedal. She was done arguing. The quicker he explained, the quicker he'd be gone.

_But was that what she really wanted? _She had no clue.


End file.
